


Tu étais mon soleil

by Smilarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/pseuds/Smilarah
Summary: Petit texte sur l'amitié Severus/Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tu étais mon soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/gifts).



> Hey tout le monde !  
> Voilà un texte que j’ai écris pour l’anniversaire de ma maman Poulpe virtuelle ! MissAmande, ce texte est pour toi ! Je te souhaite encore un superbe anniversaire et une merveilleuse journée ! J’espère qu’il te plaira ❤️ Pour les autres, je vous invite tou. te. s à aller la lire ^^
> 
> Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce petit texte qui a également été écrit pour le challenge bi-mensuel de Kinaï de Les Kinagies sur son serveur Discord La Fabrique à Plumes. Pour ce challenge ci on devait écrire un texte en lien avec une image. Image décrite dans ce texte ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Ils se retrouvaient ici tous les jours ou presque. Cette salle n’était accessible que par une porte dérobée cachée derrière une teinture de la tour du pont de pierre. C’était un endroit bien caché mais l’on y était bien.

Été comme hiver car c’était à l’abri du vent, de la pluie et des intempéries mais l’on pouvait s’asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observer le Lac Noir.

Ils avaient aménagé la salle afin qu’il y ait un canapé, des fauteuils et ils avaient mis des portes pour que le froid ne rentre pas ainsi qu’un petit balcon sur lequel ils avaient fait pousser divers ingrédient de potion.

C’était _leur_ endroit à eux, et ils y étaient bien. C’était le lieu qui scellait leur amitié et qui leur permettait de se retrouver loin de leurs problèmes.

**oOoOo**

Après leur dispute, il n’avait pu se résoudre à abandonner cet endroit et y était revenu, chaque jour, chaque nuit, comme avant. Un jour, de rage, il avait tout détruit. Et, il était tombé sur cette photo.

Elle avait dû être prise par l’appareil photo qu’ils avaient enchanté pour qu’ _elle_ ai une photo d’eux. Mais la photo s’était perdue et voilà qu’il la retrouvait… Aujourd’hui… Elle ne voudrait sans doute plus la garder… Ce n’est pas grave, il la conserverait précieusement jusqu’à ce qu’ils reprennent contact.

**oOoOo**

Mais c’était il y a bien longtemps tout ça… Lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un jeune et innocent élève de Poudlard, et pas ce monstre, ex-Mangemort, espion pour l’Ordre du Phoenix. Lorsque les mots violence, sang et mort ne lui étaient pas si familiers. Lorsqu’il ne savait pas encore ce que le mot « guerre » voulait dire.

Mais cette époque était révolue. Aujourd'hui , il était coutumier de la désolation et de la souffrance. Il vivait avec elles comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies, mais des amies toxiques qui vous pourrissaient de l’intérieur… Il avait fait une croix sur le bonheur ou la paix intérieure.

**oOoOo**

Il venait de passer une journée plutôt éprouvante lorsque les alarmes qu’il avait apposées sur la maison de son ancienne amie s’affolèrent. Ni une, ni deux et sans se préoccuper de sa fatigue, il attrapa sa cape et transplana sans réfléchir pour la rejoindre.

Mais… il était déjà trop tard… Elle était morte, elle était là, étendue sur le plancher à ses pieds. Il ne put continuer à tenir debout et il tomba à genoux, comme achevé par cette vision d’horreur. La femme qu’il aimait, étendue sur le sol, froidement assassinée par un psychopathe… Ce fut sans doute ce jour là qu’il perdit la dernière lueur d’espoir qu’il habitait et qu’il se laissa aller totalement aux Ténèbres.

Il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir. Il la serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes avant d’entendre du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Il partit rapidement, si on le voyait ici, les gens l’accuseraient.

**oOoOo**

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il se servit un grand verre de whisky pur-feu qu’il but d’un trait. Il s’en servit un deuxième immédiatement, qu’il avala tout aussi rapidement avant de se reprendre un peu.

Mais ses yeux accrochèrent cette fameuse photo. La seule qu’il avaient d’eux deux, celle qu’il avait encadrée et posée sur sa commode. Il la prit dans ses mains et l’observa attentivement avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher, mais dans un accès de colère il jeta la photo à travers la pièce et observa les éclats de verre qui tapissaient à présent le sol avec une joie malsaine mêlée de peine et de douleur.

**oOoOo**

Cette nuit, ce fut la dernière fois que Severus Tobias Rogue pleura, ainsi que la dernière fois qu’il porta autre chose que du noir. Mais ce ne fut pas seulement ça, ce fut également la nuit où il se transforma en cet homme aigri et amer, rongé par les remords, les regrets et les fantômes du passé.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu ! ^^
> 
> Voici la liste des défis de l’Enfer de Dante 1.0 que j’y ai relevé :
> 
> \- Titre du 29/06/2020 : Tu étais mon soleil  
> \- De secondaire à principal : Severus Snape  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : ne pas faire de bashing!Lily (ou alors pas trop gros)  
> \- Quarante deuxième Et si : Et si Severus Snape s’habillait en noir parce qu’il savait qu’il porterait le deuil de Lily toute sa vie  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S comme Severus Snape  
> \- Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas  
> \- Fandom du jour : Fandom du 18/06/2020 : HP  
> \- Cap ou pas cap : de Voirloup : Cap ou pas cap d’écrire sur Severus ?  
> \- Qui est ce ? : écrire sur qqn dont le nom commence par "S"  
> \- Couleur du jour : Couleur du 10/08 : noir  
> \- Mot du jour : Mot du 22/08/2020 : Photo  
> \- Musique du jour : Musique du 22/08/2020 : Interstellar main theme  
> \- Retraçons HP : Personnage : Snape, Severus  
> \- Si tu l’oses : 814. Croix
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu, n’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


End file.
